Talk:Weedwhisker
Greedy? Should I mention he's known for eating at any time? Go ShadowClan! 23:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw No, as many cats eat a lot, there isn't really any point. 08:28, August 8, 2013 (UTC) flecks You don't need to do this, but I think his flecks should be smaller Pillie38 22:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!!! Definitely smaller!!!!! He looks like a crazy pair of P.J.s!!Cardinalfire1234 23:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 This should be taken up with the PCA. Thank you. 01:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Weed?????? Real quick: Why are the cats needing weed?! As, well, as, other drugs?! If some one can help awnser this please do! 18:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur You're kidding, right? When they say Weedwhisker, they don't mean Marijuana-whisker, they mean weed as in the plant pest. Think it through, why don't you?Cardinalfire1234 19:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Cardinalfire1234 This is all very well, but please take this talk to the forums. Thank you. Fallenstar of AshClan 19:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I shall move but, I should have you know that sometimes the wrighting is not the best in telling what happened. So if you want to be a crow-food eating mouse-brained fox-hearted Tigerstar, then thats fine, but I on the other hand prefer to be nicer to other people and respect that sometimes things come thourgh blury. 23:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur You are overreacting. The Warriors series has had no mention of marijuana or such at all, and I doubt the Erins would add in such a thing. More likely, the Clans wouldn't know what marijuana is at all. I suggest reading the books before making such comments. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I've read just about every last freaking book! And I know that! But maybe somebody could have asked if I ment maybe oh I don't know... CATNIP!!! Sorry, I lost my cool. But next time please don't say anything about reading the books since I've read just about all of them and am reading three of them right now at once. And with the way it was worded it could have easly been conceived as something else, and since when did the cats eat commen weeds? 23:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Come on guys, let it be. It's just a name. I'm guessing that when the Erin's chose Weedwhisker's name, they meant it to be referring to the annoying plant - after all, it is a childern's book series. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 00:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Since when was I asking about his name? I never said that! I was asking about how he died not his name. 01:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Well, it seems that either someone mistranslated, or I'm not reading correctly. But, to answer as to how he died... It says in BP that he died peacefully. Nothing more, nothing less. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 01:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? You asked, specifically, 'Why do cats need weed?' While, yeah, that TECHNICALLY isn't about his name, you never once mentioned his death. And, if those lovely insults were pointed at me, then yes, I guess I am trying to be a crow-food eating mouse-brained fox-hearted Tigerstar, because, you know, everyone who critizes others is just like a terrible murder:)[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | My fluffy yellow cake!]] Died in his sleep? When did it ever say he died in his sleep? 22:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Character Art This thing should've been featured in Tweak Week. He looks like pajama bottoms, it's completely unnatural. Is there any way it can be fixed before next tweak week? 15:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) died of old-age In Bluestar's Prophecy, it is said he and Mumblefoot died of old age, so we must put this in the infobox, don't we? Falcon 49 (talk) 19:06, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Find the page number and I'll add it if you like ^^ I'd like to, but i've read that book in Italian and the page number is different. Falcon 49 (talk) 19:27, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that chapters are the same in different languages, so you can just put the chapter number as the cite instead of page number, and say if it was towards the beginning, middle, or end of the chpater. Someone with an English version of the book will probably be able to find the page from there :) 22:33 Mon Apr 4 Ok, I will--Falcon 49 (talk) 15:01, April 11, 2016 (UTC) It says (if you look further up on this page, I actually said that multiple years ago too) that he "died peacefully". It does not say of old age, therefore that is an assumption.